Other characters of Xanth
Beauregard the Demon A highly intelligent demon of Xanth who is writing a doctoral thesis on the supremacy of demons over other lifeforms entitled "Fallibilities of Other Intelligent Life in Xanth". Once owed a debt to the Good Magician Humfrey after seeking information from the Good Magician on other lifeforms. He served time in a small vial for Humfrey, answering questions for people. He stayed in the vial to gain further information. Beauregard met Good Magician Humphrey in demon school, where they became friends and greeted each other with insults. The Brain Coral A form of coral kept in stasis in preservative fluids in the land of Xanth. Its goal was to prevent the awakening of the Demon X(A/N)th, but it failed. Many people are held, or have been held, in its preservative fluids for eventual release including (Neo-)Sorceress Vadne, Magician Murphy, and Harold Harpy. The Brain Coral was a main character in the book The Source of Magic. Chlorine The wife of the Demon X(A/N)th and mother of Nimbus. She lives in the Nameless Castle. Her talent is to form poison from water (more like the chlorine used to clean things with). Before she met Demon X(A/N)th, she was plain, mean, and stupid. She wished to be smart, nice, and beautiful, and Nimby changed her. She had only one tear left in her eyes, half a tear in each, and if she was to cry that last tear, she would become blind. In the end she shed the tear when Nimby (Demon X(A/N)th in disguise) was set on fire by her horrible parents. Nimby and Chlorine have a son named Nimbus. She has a twin sister named Fluorine, who unfortunately is just as mean and nasty as Chlorine used to be Demon X(A/N)th The Demon whose extended presence created Xanth's magic. He is constantly at battle with Earth, Jupiter, Neptune, and other demons who represent the planets in an astral game of gaining recognition. Earth is currently the most recognized one with Xanth coming dead last because nobody seems to believe in it. X(A/N)th is the star of the 20th Xanth book, Yon Ill Wind as Nimby, and the 23rd, Xone of Contention. He currently enjoys living in the floating castle with his consort Chlorine and son Nimbus. He has also been known to travel in the form of a horrendously ugly donkey-headed dragon called Nimby. Fracto Also called Cumulo-Fracto-Nimbus, this demon cloud roams the land of Xanth, blowing up storms to cause mischief. Later, he tamed Happy Bottom in the Region of Air and had a daughter, Fray Cloud (Fra'cto and Happ'y Bottom). He was introduced in Centaur Aisle and appeared in many subsequent books. The Gap Dragon A dragon that lives in the Gap Chasm that runs the length of Xanth. Because the Gap Chasm had a forget spell put on it by Dor in Castle Roogna, nobody could remember it and therefore couldn't remember the dragon, making anyone who entered the Chasm easy prey. In Dragon on a Pedestal, he was de-aged at the fountain of youth, after which he was befriended by three-year-old Princess Ivy. Ivy renamed him Stanley Steamer because the Gap Dragon can only breathe steam, not fire. After an accident with Jordan, Stanley was sent far away. He was later found by Jordan The Barbarian, Threnody, Grundy, Rapunzel, and Snortimer at a Faun and Nymph lake retreat. The Gap Dragon still today protects the Gap Chasm from intruders, catching prey, and always being a faithful friend to Princess Ivy. He is married to Stella/Stacey Steamer (Princess Ivy named her Stacey but the Xanth lexicon put it down as Stella). They alternate guarding the Gap Chasm and watching their son Steven. Happy Bottom Formerly called Tropical Storm Gladys, Happy Bottom was blown into Xanth from Mundania when the Demon X(A/N)th entered the land of Xanth, stirring out magic dust and causing madness. She was tamed by Fracto later. Their daughter is Wynde Tchill. Jenny Elf and Sammy Cat Jenny is named after a fan of the Xanth series who corresponded with Piers Anthony after a severe car accident that left her partially paralyzed. Jenny, who is based on the elves of the ElfQuest series by Wendy and Richard Pini, comes from the world of Two Moons. Her constant companion is her cat Sammy, who can find anything but home. Her friends are Che and Gwendolyn. They are introduced in Isle of View. Jenny marries the werewolf Prince Jeremy in Zombie Lover. Sammy Cat, who is named for the Mundanian Jenny's pet cat, has his own adventure as a main character in Up in a Heaval, meeting his own true love Claire Voyant Cat in the process. Justin Tree A man transformed into a tree by Trent for a 100 years in the Xanth universe. He's rejected offers to be transformed back into a man and seems to like being a tree. Later travels with Breanna of the Black Wave (he shared a body with her during the journey). He later gets transformed back into a man and youthened to a suitable age and marries Breanna. They have a child named Amber Dawn. Okra Ogress An ogress born with the talent of a supersonic voice. Having her natural ogrishness diluted by having accidentally gotten a magic talent she isn't as ugly and stupid as a normal ogre. Because of this she wanted to be a main character since nothing bad happens to a main character. She traveled with Mela Merwoman and Ida in "The Color of Her Panties" in order to ask the Good Magician Humphrey. She marries Smithereen Ogre and has two children with him: Og and Not-Og Sim Son and heir to simurgh. He is being tutored by Che. He has dated Ilene, the second daughter of Trent and Iris. Appears in Roc and a Hard Place and stars in The Dastard, Swell Foop and Air Apparent. Simurgh The wisest of birds and keeper of the seeds of the tree of life. She is introduced in Dragon on a Pedestal as a leader of the winged animals of Xanth. It is said that she survived the destruction and recreation of the universe several times already. She married Chex Centaur to Chieron Centaur, and commanded all winged monsters to protect their son Che. Her chick is Sim. Snortimer Snortimer is the monster under Ivy's bed in the land of Xanth. He loves to grab at pretty young ankles. He will fade out of existence when Ivy gets too old to believe in bed monsters. He stayed with the fauns and nymphs in place of Stanley Steamer (the Gap Dragon). Volney Vole The mate of Wilda Wiggle, Volney was a main character in Vale of the Vole. Volney replaces his S's with V's in speech; however, to his ears, S's from others sound like hissing. Wynde Tchill Daughter of Fracto and Happy Bottom. References * Xanth novels * Xanth Character Database * Piers Anthony's Visual Guide to Xanth (With Jody Lynn Nye) * Encyclopedia of Xanth (1987, by Jody Lynn Nye), a Crossroads Adventure game book set in the Xanth universe.